The White Cherouvs
|tab2 = Roleplay Appearances |tab3 = Tropes |height = 10px}} are a group of beings from the Hyperverse that serve Ka, the Great Wheel of Being. Like all of the Hyperverse residents that serve Ka, they are treated much like the Great Wheel's children, and deeply cared for. All of them are related. They are considered the Hyperverse counterparts to Buer's Black Diavols. Physical Appearance Standing at an average of 2 feet tall, the Cherouvs all have snow-white fur, two pairs of silver, feathered wings, silver hair and two pairs of long ears, as well as a golden ruff of fur around their necks. A glowing ball of light levitates above their heads, and they all have golden, deer-like horns. They all have a single long, thin tail ending in a golden fur tuft, and their body shape is generally petite in form, with slender arms and petite, digitigrade legs. The only biological difference between all of them (except for minor differences in body shape) is eye-color, which comes in a wide variety of colors. Because of the many physical similarities, the Cherouvs have taken to wearing different accessories, having different hairstyles or dying different-colored markings into their fur. Males and females are hard to distinguish separately; however, the latter tend to have slightly prominent chests. History Creation Abilities All of the Cherouvs are capable of flight, Solaramancy and psychokinetic powers, as well as limited teleportation, able to blink a maximum distance of two feet. Individually, their power is average, but working together they are quite a force to be reckoned with. Being aligned with Psychic energy, they are weak to Chaos energy, and resistant to Soul energy. All of them are functionally immortal; while they are able to die, they do not permanently stay dead. A Cherouv that perishes will be revived in the Hyperverse within the span of one month. The Herald of Death is said to be responsible for the revival process. All of the Cherouvs are capable of sensing purity in a person's heart and soul. Notable White Cherouvs *'Karakal' - A former White Cherouv, he begged to be stripped of his memory after stumbling upon the Book of All and, upon reading the future from it, subsequently clawed out his own eyes. His physical form has changed drastically from that of his brethren. *'Taenger' - Cherouv, and the best friend of Terantai. He has blue markings on his body, and golden eyes. He is very rarely seen without Terantai. He also has a timid personality. *'Terantai' - Cherouv, and the best friend of Taenger. She has pink markings on her body, and green eyes. She is very rarely seen without Taenger. She also has a bold personality. *'Varalire' - Cherouv. She has red markings on her body, and purple eyes. She also has a quiet personality. *'Loryl' - Cherouv. She has dark purple markings on her body, and blue eyes. She also has a relaxed personality. *'Shyseng' - Cherouv. He has green markings on his body, and dark red eyes. He also has a cocky personality. *'Jeduthun' - Cherouv. He has orange markings on his body, and gray eyes. Friends and Foes Friends *'Ka, the Great Wheel of Being' - Ka is essentially a father-figure to the White Cherouvs. *'The Elemental Gods' - The Elemental Gods are seen as aunts and uncles by the White Cherouvs. *'The Herald of Death' - The Herald is responsible for resurrecting any White Cherouv that perishes outside of the Hyperverse. Allies *'Ka, the Great Wheel of Being' - Ka is essentially a father-figure to the White Cherouvs. *'The Elemental Gods' - The Elemental Gods are seen as aunts and uncles by the White Cherouvs. *'The Herald of Death' - The Herald is responsible for resurrecting any White Cherouv that perishes outside of the Hyperverse. Rivals *'The Black Diavols' - Enemies *'Buer, the Black Wheel of Decay' - *'The Black Diavols' - *'Hell's Hounds' - Temperament As a whole, the Cherouvs tend to behave like naive yet sweet-hearted children, and, like the Black Diavols, they are incredibly curious. They are sometimes considered Ka's "cherubs". Naturally, each of them has their own individual personality as well. Notes Like the Black Diavols, it is shown that the White Cherouvs are capable of traveling to Mobius, primarily showing themselves to children or anyone with a good heart. Trivia *They were formerly known as "The White Archons". *Their name comes from the Greek word "cherouveím", which means "cherub". Category:Hero Groups Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Solaramancers Category:Mancers Category:Psychokinetics Category:Telekinetics Category:Servants of Ka Category:Unusual Breed Category:Species Category:Neutral Groups